Whatever it takes
by IluvTheChipmunks
Summary: Alvin promised Brittany that he'll do everything it takes to prove how much he really loves her. But it's been a month since he said that, and its been a month since they last saw each other, and Brittany is beginning to wonder if he really kept his promise to her. *Sequel to 'The closer I got to his heart


**Okay, so since everyone wanted me to make a sequel, here is the sequel to my one shot 'The closer I got to his heart'. If you guys haven't read it yet, then you should read it first before reading this one, so it'll make more sense :)**

**Entire one shot is still told in Brittany's POV**

* * *

It's been one month. One whole month since I last saw Alvin. I haven't seen him, talked to him, or even heard of him since then. These past 30 days have been nothing but pure torture, feeling my heart ache within, telling myself that he wasn't worth anything to me anymore, the same time I told myself that he still meant everything to me.

But it's also been one month since I was given the most heart wrenching choice of my life. And I could still remember the exact moment when it happened. The memory was still clear as day, as it lingered in my mind each second of every day. It was scary to think back about it, yet, my mind wouldn't let me forget about it.

The day he asked me the one question that tore my emotions out forever.

_I love you." He whispered._  
_  
__I felt my chest collapse as I let silent tears escape my lips. "I love you too."_  
_  
__Nothing else was said between us before Alvin turned on his heel to walk away. But then he stopped walking. He turned back to me, suddenly looking at me with weak eyes._  
_  
_"_Brittany?" He called quietly._  
_  
_I_ didn't respond. I just looked at him._  
_  
__Alvin slowly walked back to me, until we were standing face to face again. He looked at me in the eyes and said, "Will you also take the time and think about this?"_  
_  
__He reached into his pocket to pull something out, but he gently placed it in my palm before I could even look at it. He cupped both of his hands around the hand that was holding that object and looked at me._  
_  
__"Alvin, what-"_  
_  
__"Don't open it until I'm gone." He whispered._  
_  
__And without even giving me a chance to answer, he turned around and walked away._  
_  
__Alvin's words twisted in my head. 'Will you also take the time and think about this?' What did he mean?_  
_  
__I slowly opened my palm; the one that was holding the object. Once I saw what I was holding, I broke down into tears._  
_  
__It was a diamond ring with a small tag that read, 'Will you marry me?'_

Yes, it's been one whole month since he gave me that ring; the ring that was asked me to marry him.

For days now, this was all I could think about. For days, I would just sit down at my bed and stare at the diamond ring for hours. I didn't know what to do, I didn't know what to say; I wasn't sure how to make up my mind, or if I can even make up my mind.

I can never ever deny the fact that I love him. Though Alvin has hurt me so many times, though he has ripped our relationship apart so many times, I would still find the heart to forgive him again. As much as I hated myself for giving into him, I could never ever leave him. As many times as he has made me cry, as many times as he has cheated on me, I would always be in love with him.

But I didn't know if I could, anymore.

The last time I saw him, he promised me that he would never cheat on me again, that he would do everything it takes to mend our relationship up again. He promised me that he would never hurt me again. He even said that he'll prove it. But deep inside, as much as I wanted to believe him, I couldn't.

I've heard those excuses way too many times before. And they would always end up as lies.

For an entire month now, I would cry every night at my decisions. To marry him, or not?

I was afraid, terrified.

His name, his face, his eyes, his voice...everything would burn inside of me. I loved him so much, but I wasn't sure if I could allow myself to let him into my heart again. But at the same time, I knew I truly believed that if something could work out, then maybe Alvin and I could be together again.

But it's been one month.

I haven't seen him in one month. I was not sure if he kept his promise, telling me that he'll do anything to show me how much I really mean to him, because for all I know, Alvin could have cheated on me once, twice or even three times already. It scares me to think that, because I know it is a huge possibility that it might have happened already.

I looked at the diamond ring again. It was placed on the center of the table. I just stared at it before closing my eyes. I told Alvin to give me time before I made my decision. But even _I_ knew that I've already had more than enough time. But there were still so many questions, answers and possibilities that stayed in my mind.

I was afraid that if I _do_ accept to marry him, he will end up hurting me again.

But I was also afraid that if I _don't_ marry him, I'll lose him forever.

And I couldn't afford to lose him. As much as it sounded so right to walk away from him, I knew that I would never get over it if I did.

I opened my eyes before taking the ring from the table and storing it in my pocket. I literally forced myself to get up off my chair. I knew that I had to go over to Alvin's house now, to talk to him before things could get any worse. But I was afraid that once I arrived at his place, I would find out that he wasn't there, that he had someone over, or if he was somewhere he shouldn't be.

But I already made my decision.

I walked out the front door, taking in the chilly evening air. But I didn't care. I ignored the cold as I began to walk out of my driveway and into the streets. I shoved my hands into my pocket to protect them from the cold. I felt myself touch the diamond ring as I did.

As I walked, I was asking myself if I made the right choice. There's no turning back now.

Minutes later, I found myself at his front door. I was hesitant to knock, because I couldn't find the strength to. But I took a deep breath as I raised a trembling hand and knocked.

I waited.

I waited, and waited.

He didn't answer.

I was beginning to think that he wasn't inside.

_I was right. Maybe he isn't worth it anymore._

But then I saw the lights flicker on from inside. My heart began to pound.

And after a few seconds, the door opened, revealing Alvin standing on the other side. He looked surprised to see me, but he didn't say anything. I didn't say anything either. None of us said a word for a long time. I was beginning to have second thoughts about coming here. I was beginning to wonder about my choice, of what I had to tell him. I was even starting to wonder if Alvin remembers anything that happened one month ago.

"S-Sorry. Were you busy?" I asked, looking down. I was surprised that I said the first word.

"No, no." He said.

I felt relief wash over me. I sighed and asked, "Can I come in?"

"Uh, yeah of course. Come in." He said.

I could tell by the sound of his voice that he knew why I was here. My heart began to race when I stepped inside. Memories upon memories of us suddenly came pouring back into my mind.

I turned to him. "How have you been?" I asked gently.

He shrugged. "Fine."

I nodded, knowing that I had to cut to the chase before my emotions could get the best of me. "Can we sit down?" I asked.

Alvin nodded as he lead the both of us into the living room. He sat down on the couch, while I sat down beside him. Alvin looked at me without saying a word. The two of us sat in silence for a long time. But then I finally reached into my pocket and pulled out the diamond ring. It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

"I came to talk about this." I whispered, not making eye contact with him.

Alvin gulped, but said nothing.

I sighed. "Alvin, I...I need to know why you asked me this." I said, referring to the tag that read _'Will you marry me?'_

"Isn't it obvious?" He said gently, but I could still hear a sense of fear behind his voice.

I closed my eyes. "But why should I believe you?"

There was at least 30 seconds of silence before Alvin spoke up and said, "Because I promised you that I'll do everything I can to show you how much you mean to me."

I looked at him. "But did you?"

"Will you believe me?" He whispered.

"If you tell me the truth. Nothing but the truth." I whispered back.

Alvin nodded. He sighed deeply and said, "I spent the last month, thinking about you, and the future I wanted the both of us to have together. I thought back to the times when I hurt you, and I knew that I could never forgive myself for making such stupid mistakes. There's nothing I want more than for you to know how sorry I am for ever hurting you, and how much I want to make it up to you."

My eyes became blurry as I could feel tears starting to rise. "But did you prove it to me?"

He nodded. "I know it's going to take a long while before you and I are back on that level we were on before all of this, but I want us to start all over again."

"But how will I know that this won't be another repeat of what happened in the past?" I asked weakly.

"Because, Brittany..." He sighed. "Because I asked you to marry me. That shows how much you mean to me, how much I want to be with you. For this past month, all I've been thinking about is how much I want to start over, because I am done with hurting you. I promised you that I will never hurt you again, and I will keep that promise."

I just looked at him.

"I swear, Britt, I haven't done anything at all this past month. I haven't cheated on you, I haven't hung out with other people, I rarely even went out, except when going to work, but other than that, I haven't done a single thing - nothing. I am done with doing those things." He said.

I looked away. "But you've said that before."

"But by proposing to you, that proves that this time, I'm going to do anything it takes to get your trust back." He told me.

"Promise?" I asked him.

"I promise. I just want to show you how much I want to change for you. I-I know I've messed up so many times before, but believe me, Brittany, this time is different." He said.

I just said nothing.

Alvin looked away from me and said, "A-And if I ever do anything wrong again, then as much as it'll kill me, I won't hold you back. You deserve someone way better than me."

"Alvin..." I whispered. I absolutely hated what he had to say because I didn't want him to think that.

He looked at me.

I allowed a few seconds to pass before saying, "Don't say that. Please."

"Then will you believe me? Will you believe me when I say that I'll do anything it takes to change, and to prove how sorry I am for all the damage I've done in the past?" He whispered, looking at me. I could see the sincerity in his eyes.

I truly knew that he was telling the truth.

I nodded. "I believe you."

He sighed and smiled vaguely. "Thank you."

"I just needed to hear you say that, to tell me that you still care about me." I said.

"I still do. I always will." He said.

It was silent between us for the longest time before I finally remembered the main reason why I came here. I looked down into my hands, and opened my palm to reveal the diamond ring I was holding. For the past month, all I could do was look at this ring with a blank face and broken heart, but when I look at this ring now, there were just feelings and emotions inside of me that I can never really explain.

Alvin looked down at the ring as well. He said nothing.

"Alvin..." I said.

He looked up at me. When his eyes met mine, I felt my heart escalate.

I closed my eyes before I shakily put the ring back into his palm. I opened my eyes back up to look at him. His face was blank. My heart broke.

"I-I came back to give this ring back to you." I whispered.

It took him a while to realize what I just said, but then he finally nodded. I could sense that he was hurt. And that's what I hated. I absolutely despised it when I could see that he was hurt. He means so much to me that his feelings were a trillion more valuable than mine.

I gulped before putting my hands in my lap. I was doing everything I can to hold back tears. I sighed and whispered, "For the past month, all I could do was look at the ring. I...I never even put it on my finger."

Alvin nodded again. "I understand, Britt." He said.

I took one more deep breath before finally saying, "Because I was hoping you would do that for me."

His gaze fell onto me, as if he hadn't understood a word I said. "What?"

I smiled softly. "I never tried the ring on because, well, I was hoping that you would do it for me."

Silence.

It took a few seconds before Alvin finally understood what I said, "Wait, are you..."

"Yes." I whispered.

I felt my whole world explode with a feeling that was more than just happiness. I felt myself smile when I saw Alvin smile. I accepted his proposal, and for the first time, I had no regrets. No regrets at all.

"R-Really?" He asked.

I laughed softly and nodded. Alvin laughed, and for the first time in a long time, the two of us are here together, smiling and laughing because of our love for each other. It's been way too long since something like this has happened between me and Alvin. But now, I could completely feel that this was the start of something new for us.

Alvin stood up from the couch and held his hands out for me. I took them and he pulled me off my seat to wrap his arms around me. I smiled as I wrapped my hands around his body, resting my head on his chest. I just wanted to stay in this position forever, in his arms - my _fiancé_ arms.

He pulled back from me to look at me for a few seconds.

"What?" I said, unable to hide the smile from my face.

"Did we really just get engaged?" He asked me.

I laughed and nodded. "I guess we did."

"Wow." He sighed, smiling.

"I know." I said, smiling as I felt his fingers intertwine into mine.

He sighed and smiled. "Well then. I guess I should do this properly."

"Do what properly?" I asked.

He laughed lightly before pulling me closer to his body. I looked up to smile at him before he whispered, "Brittany Miller, will you make me the happiest guy alive and marry me?"

I got on my tiptoes to press my lips against his. "Yes." I said.

He laughed again before pulling back to hold my left hand. He smiled at me before carefully slipping on the diamond ring. I sighed in affection as I looked at it.

He gave me a light kiss on his forehead and gently said, "Thank you, Britt."

"You're welcome, Alvin." I sighed. I was just so overwhelmed that this was really happening. And like I mentioned before, even though Alvin and I have had a rocky relationship in the past, I know that he'll be able to turn that all around.

He proposed to me because he said that he'll change for me, and I accepted his proposal because I believe him.

He kissed my forehead again. "I promise, I'll do anything for you. You deserve everything, Brittany."

"I already have you." I said, looking up at him. "I deserve that."

He smiled. "I'm never going to hurt you again. Never."

"I know." I sighed. "I believe you."

He smiled before leaning in to kiss me gently.

I smiled. "I love you."

He smiled at me before giving me a sweet, long kiss. "I love you too, more than anything."

* * *

**So, were you guys expecting Brittany to accept his proposal or not?**

**Hope you all liked it. PLEASE REVIEW :)**

**Thankyouu!**


End file.
